The Introduction
by CrypticMaidenRK
Summary: A simple story of girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, boy falls for girl's friend, Tomoe. But is it that simple? Will Kaoru let herself be in Tomoe's shadow forever? Or will her resentment drive her to take drastic measures? KK.
1. Chapter I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin._

_Summary: A simple story of girl meets boy: Girl falls for boy; boy is thought to fall for girl's beautiful friend, Tomoe, and eventually they end up courting and finally engaged, but is it that simple?. Will Kaoru stand by a let herself be in Tomoe's shadow forever, or will she stand up and finally shine and show herself. Or will resentment and distress play their fatal card._

_**The Introduction**_

_**By: CrypticMaidenRK**_

_Prologue: The Shadow_

Maybe, it started when I was just a child, maybe later, but that is now far in the past. Simply, it does not matter, or to others it does not. Have you ever heard a person say the past is better left in the past? Well not in this case, not when your past goes by the name of Tomoe.

Tomoe. The name rolls off the tongue, does it not?

Tomoe, the perfect picture of feminine beauty that you are always compared to, and though you want to hate her it is utterly impossible to do so, for she is perfect inside and out. That picture of ultimate, unattainable beauty, in my case, goes by the name by that perfect, rolling name. A lovely creature she is indeed, or so that's what they say to me.

As I have mentioned before, I cannot hate this beauty. This beauty is my best friend, the girl who befriended me on the monkey bars when little boys picked fights with me when I became too much like them: tomboyish, plain, and simple.

Do you know what its like to have your own parents praise your best friend more than they do you? Of course, they do not know they are doing it, but, you see, that's what I have noticed when a person meets Tomoe. They simply forget about all else, too taken in by her award winning personality. Even I have to admit, that I was taken in as well.

Who could not be?

It is that perfection that has kept me down. It is her, Tomoe's, unknowing innocence and strength that draws people to her, completely ignoring me, until Tomoe politely has to say: Have you meet my friend, Kaoru?

Over the years, I have gotten use to those kinds of acts. Me, being ignored that is. I'm sure I would do the same. Sometimes, I even get the nerve to say to her, jokingly of course, as to not hurt her feelings, that she takes all the attention. Anywhere we go it's the same, men and woman look at her while being completely obvious to me. She even goes so far as to say that people look at me. I simply laugh and hug her; she is a good friend. The truth is harder on her than it is on me.

For so long, I have lived in her shadow. So many years have gone by in the dark that my soul has become a pale white. I guess, I could use a tan, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

College, it's right around the corner, and I will be out of that beautiful shadow, but then again maybe not.

For you see, Tomoe's friendship is both a gift and a curse.

A fact that I cannot escape.

In truth, everything that I cherish always favors her more.

Purely, that is the way it is, the way it will always be.

A/N: Okay people, I know I have other stories to finish, but I promise for those who are reading _Cherry Blossom Dream _the next chapter is almost out!

Another thing is that I would like to see what type of reviews I get with this. For example, should I continue or not? Do you like the writing style, or not. If I do continue, later chapters will likely not be in first-person. Unless, of course, you would like it.

Okay, well I have to go now. So please review and make me happy and I will love you and honor you forever!

Respectfully Yours,

CrypticMaidenRK


	2. Chapter II

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin._

_Summary: A simple story of girl meets boy: Girl falls for boy; boy is thought to fall for girl's beautiful friend, Tomoe, and eventually they end up courting and finally engaged, but is it that simple?. Will Kaoru stand by a let herself be in Tomoe's shadow forever, or will she stand up and finally shine and show herself. Or will resentment and distress play their fatal card._

_**The Introduction  
**__**By: CrypticMaidenRK**_

_The Watch_

_Sometimes, I think, I can feel a gaping hole where my heart is suppose to lie. Never did I feel such a poignant emotion until I saw him. _

_He goes by the name of Kenshin; the flamed-haired captain of the Kendo team at Tokyo University. The first time I saw him my mouth went dry. My hands shivered like leaves before a summer storm, and my breath..._

_What breath did I possess when he look at me with those unworldly violet eyes of his. _

_Never, had I seen such eyes._

_It was then that I think I fell for him, but I cannot really tell know. Too many things have happened._

_That day was the first time I met him, and I wish with all my heart that it would not be the last. _

_And, hey, guess what? The world can sometimes smile upon, Kaoru Kamiya. Only, I wish that smile would last, but as all things go, as the way of the world goes, the sun has to set sometime or another._

Kaoru, walked around her apartment silently. She was already packed. Her bags rested near the door; she was finally going home after two years away, much to Tomoe's pleasure. The girl had missed her, and to a certain extent the feeling was mutual.

Over the past two years, Kaoru had learned to actually smile. She was an individual, not just a shadow to someone. She hoped that that would never again happen.

Was she ever truly happy before she came to Tokyo to attend college?

Was she happy being Tomoe's best friend? Barely noticed; liked only for her connection to Tomoe?

She really did not think so.

Kaoru started pacing up a down the living room she shared with her friend, Misao.

Where was that girl?

Kaoru, sighed fidgeting with a piece of string that she always carried. Kenshin always made fun of her for it, saying that she was welcomed to play with his hair instead.

Kaoru, smiled at the notion.

She never knew what he was thinking.

No one did.

She loved him, and every time he, one could call it flirt; with her she wanted to kiss him and never let go.

She never dared.

She would probably scare the man.

He could not possibly like her. That, and now, she would never get the chance to know. He was coming with her also, and that meant he would meet Tomoe. All hope, she knew, was gone. Who could possibly withstand Tomoe's unknowing, and innocent beckoning?

And why was she taking him again?

Kaoru sighed.

It was because she felt bad about not wanting Tomoe to meet him. How could she have such cruel thoughts about her friend who had done nothing but love and accept her? She had always known that she was not as loving and as social as a person like Tomoe was.

Was that Tomoe's fault?

No.

No, it was not, and it was a sin for her to think anything bad about her friend.

So sadly, Kaoru made herself invite Kenshin. If she did not then she would have not been true to herself, and she, Kaoru, had always faced up to the truth in life no matter how much it hurt. Whatever would come out of this visit, she chanted inwardly, was for the best; God's will, or whoever's will that ruled this universe.

The door bang loudly starling Kaoru out of her nervous trance. Peeping through the door hole she spotted a rooster. Well not really, but a man who's hair style could fool a farmer himself.

He was, yet, another one of her friends that was joining her on her retreat home, along with his girlfriend, Megumi.

Kaoru snickered.

At least, the trip there and back would be amusing to say the least.

"Open up Jou-chan."

Sano banged on the door harder thinking that maybe it would listen to him and open up by itself.

Sano was crazy.

Even if, Kaoru had to admit that he was anything but it. He was one of the most sought after people at Tokyo University.

Popular beyond all reason…and loud beyond all audible range.

If she were more boisterous like him, no one would dare ignore her.

"No one would want to kidnap you; you're not hot enough." Her face twisted into something awful.

The door suddenly slammed open revealing Kaoru in all her magnificent anger.

Megumi smiled, seeing Sano sweat drop.

"What did you say, Sagara Sanouske" Kaoru's eyes were positively demonic.

Sano back up, putting himself behind Megumi, who, in that moment, smiled, and walked past Kaoru into the apartment leaving Sano to his doom.

The man tried to reach out to his life line, but his attempts were futile. He was doomed to meet his fate when he suddenly remembered something.

All in all, it was his only chance to survive an attack by the vicious Jou-chan...Raccoon, whatever she was.

One could call it his triumph card.

"Hey, take it easy now Jou-chan you would want to waste time on me." Sano tried coaxing the raging, blued eyed monster that stood cornering him into the nearby wall.

"Oh yeah, Sanouske, please enlighten me."

"Well, you wouldn't want to keep Kenshin in parking lot waiting for too long."

Sano smiled when he saw the girl's eyes become void for the briefest of seconds with something akin to shock, but in the next he was sure he had imagined it, because once again she was in his face, breathing as hard as any dragon.

"Sanouske, if you're lying I will have your head." And just like that she disappeared behind elevator doors.

Sano, noticeably, breathed in a sigh of complete relief. Kaoru was terrifying at times. So what if he was one of the best fighters in school, even Kenshin was sacred of Kaoru when she became angered. Aoshi was just the same, but instead of Kaoru who scared him it was Misao.

The girl who was equally as scary.

And the worst part of it was is that they roomed together.

Meaning, that when he visited one dragon, he was risking getting his head bitten off twice.

Possibly, in the same moment.

Was that even possible?

"You barely escape that time, Sagara."

He looked up and in the door stood his own dragon; evil in her own demonic way, but God forbid that he would ever tell her that.

Nevertheless, she was a very sexy dragon, and this one loved to be taunted.

Or at least he thought so.

At the present, whenever he did tease her, she would get all banshee like on him, but he knew.

He knew that she loved it.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling.

"I just have to thank my terrific skills for that." Megumi's eyebrow rose significantly.

"I don't ever recall you having anything even similar to" She smiled coyly"...skills, Sanouske."

His instant reply was placing his hand over his heart and tumbling into the room, mumbling dramatically that she was too harsh on him at times.

Why was Kenshin waiting out in the parking lot for her? It was freezing outside. Did he not care what happened to him? He was always such a baka. Kaoru could not help but think as she pushed the swinging glass doors aside as she made her way outside.

Putting her arms akimbo, she stood near the curb assessing the vehicle resting area trying to find the red haired captain of the kendo team.

Hopefully, this time he would not have his fan club following him, or secretly hiding in the bushes waiting to attack him.

Okay, maybe she was overdoing the fan club idea, but it was not far from the truth. Kenshin did have his admirers.

Stockers more like it.

Just as Tomoe did.

Damn.

They were perfect for each other.

Oh, why, oh, why did she have such a cruel conscious?

Did she do something to offend God when she was little?

If she did then, now, she prayed for his forgiveness, and that's exactly how Kenshin found his friend. Her hands were bound tightly together, her face looking towards the sky. Kenshin stood there for a moment regarding her unusual ways.

That's what attraction him to her in the first place.

She was not like other girls. In fact if anything she was a little eccentric.

Well, she always made him laugh. That was enough for him.

He was sick of those girls who followed him like lost pups. They were desperate; fake. Kaoru, though, and all her funny ways, were absolutely refreshing.

Swinging his sports jacket across his shoulder he coughed a little. Kaoru looked at him and smiled.

Her smile was very becoming; it was unrestrained, and wild.

Just like the girl.

He would never call her a gorgeous girl, in fact, he had seen much more beautiful women. But Kaoru, she was natural and splendid.

Her eyes were the purist sapphire, and her skin was neither ivory nor tan; it was perfect.

He smiled at her as she clearly blushed thinking even her hair radiated her life force; it was shade was the darkest of night and shined like the stars in the sky.

God, she was different...

...and wonderful.

But he settled for telling her:

"You're so weird, Kamiya." Kenshin lifted his sunglass while teasing her. She was a fun girl to tease; so easily angered.

Kaoru stomped her foot. "Yeah, well its better than being an egotistical jerk like yourself, Himura."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that"

Kaoru rolled her eyes.

Once a self-made egotistical jerk always a self-made egotistical jerk.

That was her motto to him, instructing him to chant it every once in a while to remind himself, since she always had to. Nevertheless, Kaoru knew that Kenshin was anything but a jerk. He was always the one to help people, but sometimes...

Kaoru sighed looking at his cheerful face.

...sometimes he was the one that need help. He was so distance sometimes that it scared her.

What did Kenshin have to hide?

She still had yet to find out.

People rarely noticed the way his eyes changed color, the way the air intensified in those moments. Kaoru had not dared to confront him about it. It still made chills run up her spine.

But how could she not help it if mystery attracted her like a moth to a flame.

She was caught up in his perfectly made enigmatic web.

How dare he!

She was a fool, but if that meant being near to him, then a fool she would proudly be called.

Kaoru put a hand to her head. "Kenshin did you want me to come down her to pick a fight with you, that you know I will win, or did you actually have a purpose in mind."

Kaoru crossed her arms. It was freezing, and she was an idiot for not remembering to bring a jacket.

"Yes, I did have a purpose..." His voice trailed off she he looked her and sighed poignantly. "Kaoru, did you forget your jacket again"

"No." Kaoru quickly asserted, knowing that he knew that she really had forgotten.

Sometimes she played around with the idea he knew a little too well.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kenshin taking his coat off his shoulder. He tried to put it around Kaoru, but she was already ahead of him. She immediately backed away when he was about to place the warm cloth on her.

"Don't you go now pulling gentlemanly stunts like that, Kenshin, I can handle a bit of cold." Kenshin gave her an annoyed look slowly shaking his head.

"I think maybe you have had one too many cold days, Kaoru." He looked thoughtful for a second and then smiled.

"Maybe, the cold got into your confused little brain and that's why you're forgetting things."

He looked like he had struck gold.

Kaoru looked as though she wanted to hit him with a piece of gold.

To bad not all dreams came true.

"Kenshin, I'm not forgetful I'm simply..." Kaoru shook her head and frowned.

"Why does it bother you anyway? Just shut up."

Kenshin placed his back against the brick wall of the complex and smiled saucily at her. Kaoru swore that she felt her heart sink into her stomach.

Damn, why was he so handsome?

It just was not fair.

"Tsk, tsk, Kaoru." Kenshin made motions with his index finger.

"Just because I'm always right, that doesn't give you the right to be so rude to me."

Exasperated, of his silly act and wanting nothing more than just to go inside and beat the living day lights out a certain rooster, Kaoru turned her back towards the red haired man. Her nose was pointed up, just to make him angry; he never liked it when she did that, and said:

"I'm going inside, Kenshin. When you want to have a civilized conversation you can meet me upstairs."

She was about to go when she felt his warm hand lock around her wrist. His heated touched contrasted so much against the cold biting air that Kaoru was surrounded by that she felt herself flush.

Why was she so coy around him?

It was Kenshin.

It was not as though this was the first time that he grabbed her. Kaoru sent her clear blue eyes up to meet his violet ones. There was something different about them.

She could almost see specks of gold. Shivers ran up her spine, and it was not because of the cold weather. It was a yearning so immense that she forgot about all else except him and her in that one moment.

Nothing but sapphire and violet.

"Don't go Kaoru." His voice sounded almost as a plea. His grip loosened on her wrist, and slowly, it fell back towards her side.

Kaoru said nothing. What could she say?

But more importantly, what did he want? What was so important that she had felt almost anger in charming Kenshin?

She nodded and fell to his side, watching his face intently. He was quite for a few moments, and his breathing was a little faster than normal.

Anxiousness?

Never.

Kenshin was never nervous. It was not him.

Suddenly, he reached down in his pocket a pulled out something. Kaoru could not see what it was he held but she knew it was not very tiny nor very big.

She raised her eyes to him in confusion. "What are holding, Kenshin"

"Kaoru..."

His voice wavered a bit. This only confused the sapphire-eyed girl more. The situation would have been funny to her if not for the face Kenshin had on.

He was so serious. All the mirth that had been there not one minute ago had vanished like a summer storm leaving her cold in its wake.

Kaoru put her hand on his shoulder, but he did not look at her, if anything he tensed up more. She, removed her hand quickly as if he had scorched her.

She should not have touched him. He was probably a little disgusted.

She sighed; she needed to work with her self-esteem issues.

Really.

Never did Kaoru see Kenshin's face look towards her when she removed her hand, nor did she see the disappointment in it.

These were things that might have helped her for the future, but as the world goes, the future is always meant to be a surprise.

For everyone.

Kenshin coughed. "Kaoru, you know I will wait for you forever."

Kaoru's body shook. Her face instantly shot up at him, and before she could catch herself she blurted out exactly what was on her mine.

"What"

It was not the most elegant thing that had ever been spoken, but Kaoru was never known for eloquent speaking habits.

Kenshin's grin came back. Kaoru, he thought, would never change.

He was counting on it.

To ease the tension Kenshin chuckled. "What do you think I mean you silly girl."

Kaoru blushed.

Maybe, she had taken things out of proportion. Kenshin could not have meant that in a romantic way.

It was not possible.

Out of the question.

Besides, Kenshin was not very quixotic.

But why...and maybe he did...that look...the silence...

Kaoru could not ponder anymore when she was interrupted by Kenshin's voice, and was thankful for it. Her thoughts always began to tread dangerous ground whenever she started thinking about things.

Sometimes, she would even get little expressions on her face. In all truth, it was not good, especially in front of the one who loved to torment her.

"You are always so late for everything, Kaoru, that I simply said that I would wait for you." Kaoru frowned at his words.

He tweaked her nose, knowing that she was thinking something the complete antithesis of what he was trying to tell her.

He was never good with being a romantic type of guy. He labeled the lets-get-down-to-it type of person who did not like stalling with anything.

Romance, in his language, was but a synonym for stall.

Not waiting one minute more, Kaoru's fire came back to life, and despite the cold her eyes burned with raw heat. Well, it made Kenshin sweat; he knew that look all to well.

"For you information Kenshin," Kaoru breathed in deeply. "I'm not always late! I just have other obligations, so get it right."

"But Kaoru you are always late." When Kenshin saw her face he quickly added.

"But I have a solution to this very complex problem, Kamiya."

"Oh yeah, what is it" Kaoru face was doubtful. She was not always late. How dare he insinuate that, was he also indicating that she was...

"Kenshin, I'm going to kill you if you're implying that I'm slow or unable to think properly." Kaoru got right into his face, and inspected every little emotion that played upon it.

Kenshin beamed.

"Never." His smile was a little too happy for her conscious.

She would get him later. Of course, with Misao's assistance. She was her evil other, and she did come up with all the best ideas. They were so creative at times; the girl was talented, she would give her that.

Then Kenshin, out of the blue, grabbed her hand and put something in it, and closed it back up. "Since you are always late; here's a little reminder to keep you on track."

Kaoru, felt cool metal in her palm, and looked at Kenshin curiously. All anger and irritation was gone, as it was replaced by immense inquisitiveness.

Slowly, Kaoru opened her hand and gasped. Gold stood against her olive skin, and a familiar ticking reached her ears. The old fashioned, gold rimmed watch looked very similar to Kenshin's.

It hit her.

This was Kenshin's watch.

Kaoru looked to him.

"It was my real father's." He explained.

Kaoru knew that he had been raised by his Uncle Hiko, and, once, she had received the divine pleasure in meeting him.

Or so, the elder man thought she had the divine pleasure.

No wonder Kenshin was a narcissistic.

"I want you to have it."

Kaoru pushed it back to him. "No, Kenshin, your father gave this to you."

The red haired frowned a little.

"Its important to you, you keep it to remember him by." Kenshin smiled a little, and gently took her hand and pushed it back to her chest.

"Kaoru, I said I want you to have it." He stare was so powerful, so disabling, that Kaoru had to struggle to utter a single syllable much least a complete sentence. "Besides, I'm never late."

Kaoru gave him a nervous giggle, still feeling guilty about taking his father's pocket watch. He nudged her a little as they started their trek back to the lobby of the university's apartment complex.

"Don't worry Kaoru." She looked at him. "Just think of it as a symbol of our relationship." She meekly nodded

_But, Kenshin, what is our relationship?_

So deep she was in her mind that she never noticed when Kenshin gently put his coat around her shoulders.

Kenshin smiled as he looked at the watch she held so gingerly in her hands.

_Soon..._

A/N: Hey people I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Okay, and do not kill me those who are reading my story Cherry Blossom Dream, it is still in the works, but it is getting harder to write.

I'm trying to think of the perfect way Kenshin and Kaoru are going to meet, but I do not think you will be disappointed that chapter already is fifteen pages long, and will be more. So far the story is heading in one direction and I think KK will have to meet in a certain way. I'm still trying to get all the details in focus though.

But I promise it will be a long chapter so your wait will be rewarded...hopefully. That is if my writing has not gone to hell and back by then. Slowly, I think I'm murdering my own stories.

Okay, but this story...I have already got the whole story line planned out. This was the first time I ever did that!

Yay!

But I'm still open to your suggestions. I think every writer loves getting them, because then they know that their reviews are getting into the story plot.

Anyway, I love all your reviews and I' am very thankful for every little last one. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.

**:A Big Thank You Hugs To:**

**tenshi**: Thanks for your review. I really love that you love me plot. I'm flattered! Keep on reviewing and I will keep on a thanking. Hehe!

**kitsune**: Thanks for liking the love triangle plot. I like stories that are KKT too, but only when Kenshin and Kaoru end up together, and do not worry your pretty little head this is will be a KK. Unless, you do not like KK then I'm sorry, but I will try to have a good ending for Tomoe too...that is if I feel like it. Nah, Tomoe is a good person. I mean she did help the Battousai out...she can not be bad. And May You Never...I need help with that...Grrr!

**ChibiSakura**: Thank you for you compliment and review. I will thank you always. Well here is the next chapter I hope it lives up to your expectations! Thanks again!

**gaby (hyatt:** Thanks for your reviews. It was much appreciated! Thank you, thank you a million times!

**Ruronichik13**: You think so too? Well so do I and I get so sick of it sometimes. I mean Tomoe could not have been that great...I mean she is not Kaoru! LOL! And do not fret, Cherry Blossom Dream, I'm trying to get out as soon as possible! Thanks!

**Kaoru4**: Thank You for reviewing and I understand you dislike...first-person can be a little awkward. I hope you like third-person better. I'm going to write it in that way from now on, but in the beginning like this chapter, it will be in first-person. Well I hope you liked this chapter! And I think you were a bit confused...the first chapter was from Kaoru's point of view...or maybe I just did not understand you. Thanks for your review. It was much appreciated.

**Scented Candles**: Thanks for being the first reviewer. I love it when you read my stories. Thanks for being such an awesome online buddie. I will always remember you and your fabulous writing! I know I wanted to portray Kaoru as not a bitter person, just sad and dejected. Also, I love the descriptions you helped me with on CBD...they were better than mine. I hate you! JK! I did take out some stuff though, like one or two words, and added a bit. But you did a wonderful job. I'm so jealous! Okay well stop making me blush you silly girl, and thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter!

**Krissy**: My Twiny! How are ya girl? Good. That's great. Thanks for reviewing and putting up with me. And okay your wish was granted...here is the next chapter: NOW BREATHE! Do not die on me, or else I shall kill you myself! And I know, I'm evil aren't I? Muahahaha! Okay well luv ya too twiny! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Okay, well I have to go.

God Bless, and have a nice night…or day...or whatever time it is!

Respectfully Yours,

CrypticMaidenRK


End file.
